


Phil Is Mine

by PixieUnicorn



Category: The Big Bang Theory, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieUnicorn/pseuds/PixieUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny has a thing for Phil, but it seems like Dan does too. YouTube/BBT crossover. You don't need to know anything about BBT or Penny to read, just using the character! I suck at summaries, but enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise, Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first proper, multi chap fanfic so be nice! :)

Penny braced herself for the inevitable jet lag as she stepped off of the plane. She knew it was for a good cause but she hated flying; so much so that she didn't sleep the night before to be sleepy the entire time. As Penny woozily navigated Heathrow Airport, she caught a glimpse of bright pink. Louise had brought Darcy to greet her! 

Darcy recognised Penny from the last time she visited England and exclaimed 'Pemmy!' with the brightest, most beautiful smile Penny had ever seen. She ran up to Darcy and Louise and hugged them both tightly and kissed Darcy on the nose, making her squeal with glee. 

She was pleasantly surprised, yet slightly disappointed Phil hadn't come to greet her. 

In Louise's car on the way home, she told Penny that she'd have to stay at Dan and Phil's over the week, as Zoe was inhabiting her spare room. Penny replied with 'it's cool, I love Zoe!" But secretly she was over the moon that she got to spend time with Dan and Phil. Dan was one of her best friends and Phil was just awesome. 

So she and Louise caught up on life for the next hour or so. Penny told her about the gang and Louise filled her in with what had happened at home. At last they pulled into the driveway of Louise and Matt's well kept home. 

Being as tired as she was, Penny grabbed her things and dragged them to the homey front door; Louise with Darcy following. She woozily pushed open the door and heard "SURPRISE!" She nearly jumped out of her skin! As she looked round the room, she spotted Matt, Zoe, Alfie, Joe, Caspar, Marcus, Niomi, Dan and most importantly: Phil! 

She walked around the room, giving each person a tight hug until she reached Phil. She hugged him tighter than the rest, and longer too. After a second or so, he whispered into her ear "I missed you." And she replied with "I missed you more"

~~~~~~~~~~

Penny had a thing for Phil. Despite not making it too obvious, Dan had noticed! He seemed to have an odd sixth sense when it came to Phil related things. It wasn't until she had become close to Dan over FaceTime, skype, etc that she realised that he did too.


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil brings Penny some coffee...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sorry this is turning into a series of linked drabbles! Space filler cause I have writers block :(

I awoke on Dan and Phil's infamous sofa, my head pounding. Bizarrely, I had no idea how I'd managed to get from Louise's house to here last night. Probably got drunk? Shaking it off, I drowsily turned over to check my phone on the floor, to find it gone; and in it's place were a rather large pair of feet with odd socks on.

My eyes slowly scanned the body attached. A pair of long legs wearing skinny jeans; a rather attractive torso with slender arms and a lion t-shirt. And finally, that perfect face. Phil. His newly blue hair flopped over his face flawlessly, accentuating his beaming smile. "Morning Penny!" He exclaimed cheerfully. 

That was when I noticed the coffee. "Phil, you're my hero," I announced as I took the steaming Rubix cube mug from his welcoming hands. Phil smiled that sexy smile and using his sexy British accent that just made me drool, he said "My pleasure ma'am!" He gave me a salute that sent shivers throughout my entire body, and, to my disappointment, headed towards the kitchen again.

Carefully, I took a sip of the milky, tempting, warm liquid in the mug in my hand. It was literally the best coffee I had ever tasted. Well, maybe not, but Phil had made it; it had to be! Instantly, I felt so much better. I actually felt like a human, not a zombie!

Enough about the coffee.... 

More about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed and let me know if you want more :) sorry it was so short! Just wanted to get this out there.. Til next time, PixieUnicorn x


End file.
